The Fallen Kingdom
by Fallenray
Summary: This is the story of Delorian , a former paladin , now a member of the Scarlet Crusade .It follows the events of the Scourge Invasion of Lordaeron and how that invasion shaped Delorian into becoming what he is today .


Prologue

The Fallen Kingdom

The wind shrieked violently carrying with it the foul stench of death and despair across what is now known as the Western Plaguelands.

The sky is now darkened by the intoxicating vapours produced by the endless scourge cauldrons that are scattered across the land , and crows feed on the rotting carcases on the ground that were once humans , for many of the poor souls that fell here in the wake of the Scourge invasion were not even given the mercy of a proper burial , their lifeless bodies being abandoned after being struck down and massacred . Some had an even worse fate . The ones who were not mangled , broken or mutilated were brought back to life by Necromancers after being killed to serve in the innumerable scourge legions that continue to ravage the land to this day .

Indeed , one might think that in this forsaken place death is the only escape , yet ironically not even death can offer you peace , for in some cases you will feel the cold embrace of death and welcome it with open arms only to be brough back a few seconds later as a mindless zombie , the soul purpose of your "existence" being to serve as cannon fodder for the Scourge army that you desperately tried to fight off or run away from mere moments ago .

Even the land itself could not escape the corruption of the Scourge . The once lush and stunningly beautiful forests of the Kingdom of Lordaeron that thrived with life are now gone , being replaced instead by occasional leafless tress that had not been yet cut down to be used in the war effort . The only remnants of life left are sickly animals that either die of starvation or are given a swift , merciful death at the hands of the crusaders or refugees that stubbornly refuse to give up hope and abandon what was once their homeland.

Truly , this is a grim sight for any passing traveler , if anyone is actually foolish enough to dare cross this cursed land .

The outskirts of Andorhal laid silent . The only sound you could hear was the sound of the wind coming from the North , an arctic wind that was dry and cold .

Along what had once been The King's Road a shadowy figure appeared followed by an Abomination that was dragging along a wagon , which seemed to be full of barrels . On top of the wagon , sitting on the barrels was another man , whose face was covered by a black leather hood . The hooded man in the wagon was glaring at a silvery dagger that was emanating a dark , unholy glow . The dagger had the symbol of a skull carved on it's surface , and where the eyes should have been there were two green jewels that sparkled brightly . As he began toying with the dagger a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face. His eyes narrowed giving him the look of a crazed , sadistic man .

"Quite beautiful isn't it , Marduk ? " , asked the man , his eyes shifting rapidly from the dagger to the shadowy figure in front of the wagon .

The man in front remained silent . Sliding his thumb gently on the sharp edges of the dagger , the hooded man spoke again :

"Hmmm, not in the mood for talking I see , I wouldn't expect you anyway to actually understand the value of such a fine work of craftsmanship " , he added laughing loudly. As he reached the pointy end of the dagger he cut his finger in it , causing a superficial wound . Drops of blood dripped on the dagger .

"Ahhhh . Still deadly sharp I see " .

" Quiet , Derek " , said the shadowy man in front , in a deep commanding voice . He turned slowly to face the man in the wagon .

His eyes were cold , soulless , devoid of any trace of human emotion . Simply looking straight into his eyes would have caused a chill to run up your spine . It was as if he was a live , breathing ghost .

Derek , wasn't smiling anymore , his smirk disappeared from his face in the first moment Marduk turned to him .

"Scary isn't it " said Derek , while Marduk's gaze pierced him , "this is what happens when you live among the dead more than you do among the living " .

Derek extended his arm pointing directly at Marduk . "It drains your soul right out of your body , day by day , hour by hour , until there is nothing left , until you are as much a walking corpse as the minions you summon , even tho blood still runs through your veins . I must admit Marduk , a soulless man be quite intimidating ."

The necromancer replied in the same deep , inhumanly voice. "Spare me your thoughts ,unless you wish to become one of my minions aswell . " He then turned to the abomination and ordered it to move . The hideous creature obeyed without any kind of hesitation and started dragging the wagon forward slowly .

Marduk was a tall , elderly man. His long white beard ran all the way down to his chest , and a thick moustache covered his lips . The only feature on his face that you could see were his eyes , the same chilling, hollow eyes and a deep scar on his right cheek .

He was wearing a long , dark robe embroidered with magical symbols that pulsed occasionally emanating a dim , faint light . On his waist he had a massive black leather belt that had two small bags attached to it . His shoulder pads were made out of solid metal , carved to look like two horned craniums. In his right hand , Marduk was carrying a long wooden staff with a metallic snake coiled on it and in his left had he had a huge dusty tome .

He had been a necromancer , and an agent of the Cult of the Damned , ever since Kel'Thuzad himself formed the order , long before Lordaeron fell . Marduk was then a man in his mid 30s , a masterful sorcerer dwelling within the magical kingdom of Dalaran , yet his thirst for power and knowledge drove him to study and practice the forbidden Dark Arts . In the process Marduk casted away his friends , living in complete solitude , his emotions and ultimately his own humanity , offering his own soul to the Lich King in exchange for the power to control the dead .

Commanding the undead in the service of the Scourge , Marduk gradually took on the characteristics of the dead : hollow eyes , palid and sunken skin , long bony trembling fingers and a foul odor that made him reek of death . He was a mere shadow of his former self .

As the small party approached the ruined city of Andorhal , Marduk raised his right hand and signaled the abomination to stop with his staff . The creature obeyed .

"What's going on " ,said Derek confused .

"Corpses" replied Marduk , and he began walking with a long , steady pace to the side of the road . On the side laid two skeletons with little flesh still left on their bodies . Near them were two swords , most likely these men were Lordaeron folk that took up arms against the Undead and died in the process . The stench was unbearable .

Marduk smiled and muttered to himself " these will do nicely " . He then turned to Derek and yelled " bring me a barrel , it's time to bolster our forces . These two could prove to be a worthy escort until we reach Andorhal " .

Derek rose up lazily and yawned . He then took a barrel in his arms and jumped out of the wagon . However he miscalculated his jump and fell in a nearby trench on the side of the road . The barrel cracked and a green , sickly liquid started pouring out of it .

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU USELESS SCUM ? " barked Marduk ." Pick that up before all the liquid is drained out " .

Derek , seemingly distressed by Marduk's sudden outburst obeyed and picked up the barrel to prevent it's content from spilling on the ground . He then took it to Marduk who was now kneeling on the side of the road to examine the two corpses .

"Sorry " .

"Tell me , Derek . Can you even begin to comprehend the importance of this embalming liquid , or is this something that is completely out of your reach ? " after a period of short silence Maruk continued . " These barrels are what fund our armies , without this specific , key ingredient , my necromantic powers would be rendered useless . Apart from the fact that the ingredients required to actually make this liquid are so rare and the process so complicated that I won't even bother to explain it to you , we are now in short supply of this very valuable ingredient . You would do well to be more careful in the nearby future with these barrels , Derek , or else I will see to it personally that you are well -taken care off- " , said Marduk emphasizing on the last three words .

Derek nodded in approval to what he heard and then took out his silvery dagger from his belt to open the barrel . He then took the lid into his hands and placed in gently on the ground .

Marduk turned for a few brief moments to look at the content inside the barrel before taking out a small vial from one of his two bags . He dipped the vial into the barrel filling it with the mysterious green liquid and then placed the vial carefully in his pocket . Then he started paging his old tome until he finally found the page he was looking for .

" Here it is " said Marduk tapping with his finger on what seemed to be the drawing of a summoning circle . He then began reading from his tome in a foul , unearthly tongue , a demonic tongue that was incomprehensible . He then placed the book on the ground continuing his incantation and opened slowly his second bag . From it he took out a dust that sparkled brightly and casted it on the two skeletons on the ground . Then from his pocket he took the vial containing the green embalming-liquid and poured in on them aswell .

Marduk then raised his Staff to the sky his voice now booming . As he was shouting the last part of his unholy incantation the skeletons began to tremble , then move and finally they rose up groaning .

"Arise in the name of the Lich King , for you two shall serve the Scourge " .

Derek was looking stunned at what was unfolding before his eyes .

"We are done here " Marduk said , now commanding the two skeletons to walk around as if they were his own puppets .

Derek took up the lid from the ground , placed it carefully on the barrel and then placed the barrel back in the wagon .

"Move , Grott , Andorhal is near " Derek yelled at the abomination .

The abomination began yet again to drag the wagon slowly towards the city .

Eventually they reached Andorhal . The city that was once the main distribution center for all agricultural supplies in the northern provinces of Lordaeron east of Lordamere Lake before the Third War . Now it laid in ruin , it's houses destroyed or burned down by enchanted fires that never ran out , it's cobblestone roads now blackened by ash and dirt , and it's once majestic fields that were abundent in grain and cereal were now littered by Scourge Cauldrons that spewed the plague , corrupting the soil aswell as the air .

Upon reaching the square that was once the center of Andorhal they stopped . In front of them was a tall building , the former Town Hall of the city .

Marduk shouted " The shipment has arrived " .

Out of the abandoned town hall and nearby houses undead and members of the Cult of the Damned slowly walked out heading towards them . Two necromancers wearing robes similar to that of Marduk approached him .

"Just in time " said one of them , a woman in her 40s with long white hair . "Our forces are dwindling by the hour , and many of these wretched ghouls are weak and powerless , this new shipment of embalming fluid will serve us well ".

"Maretha , Damarius , it is good to see you again " said Marduk nodding politely to them . "How fair is our glorious city ? " he asked , with a sense of sarcasm in his tone .

The other necromancer , Damarius nodded his head politely in return and then replied swiftly without a single trace of sarcasm in his voice .

"Time is short Marduk we must act quickly . The Scourge has seen better days . With the war raging in Northrend and the grip of our master , the Lich King , slowly slipping from this land , we are left to fend for ourselves . During your travels Marduk , we received countless reports of Scarlet Crusade strike forces approaching our distant outposts . The farms to the north are being constantly attacked and our intelligence brought to our attention the fact that Hearthglen is planning to launch an attack on Andorhal itself . " After a short moment of silence in which Marduk and Derek pondered on that which has been said , Damarius continued . "The Scarlet Crusade has amassed it's cavalry and militias , a strike force is bound to arrive soon and preparations are being made . Our strongest abominations and ghouls have been sent to the front lines to hold the main road to the city , while we are barricading the outskirts of the city itself . The Lich Araj has gone to the Scholomance to seek aid in reestablishing this city's defenses . We should be able to withstand any coming assault until he retu….."

" CRUSADERS " , yelled a voice in the distance , stopping Damarius in the middle of his sentence . In a moment Derek , Marduk , Damarius and Maretha turned their heads along with all the mindless zombies and ghouls that seemed to stare aimlessly into the distance .

On the main road you could hear the sound of a horse galloping wildly .

A Death Knight riding a skeletal steed charged into the town square and quickly unmounted drawing out his rune-blade .

"They came from everywhere , striking our main force and then retreating . We went in pursuit after them but walked right into an ambush . Archers rained flaming arrows on our troops while mortar teams and riflemen bombarded us with bullets and canon-fire . We tried to pull back but their cavalry launched a full scale assault on us cutting down our fleeing forces . We lost most of our necromancers , ghouls and abominations , the reminder of our forces broke ranks and ran wildly wherever they could find shelter . It was a massacre " the Death Knight said , breathing heavily and then falling to his knees . He was bleeding . His chest was pierced by two arrows .

" DON'T JUST STAND THERE " he yelled with his last powers .

" Damarius , Maretha take those ghouls and abominations and form ranks . I will use these skeletal archers to provide our ranged defense ." said Marduk raising his staff into the air and issuing orders to the skeletons in the proximity . Immediately the skeletons obeyed and ran up the hills or climbed on top of the burning houses preparing their bows ."

Suddenly a horn was blown into the distance , it's booming , lifting sound piercing the silence . It had a pleasant , encouraging tone . The Crusaders were approaching , their cavalry assembled .

" Derek , go and call for the others . Tell them that we are under attack , we need reinforcements quickly ", said Marduk .

Derek jumped immediately out of the wagon and started yelling .

" Grott go , help out the front line" he said to the abomination pulling the wagon . " CRUSADERS , SOUND THE ALAR….. " but Derek could not finish his sentence , a long golden spear piercing his throat . He fell to the ground , blood bursting out of his wound , eyes wide open in shock . He was dead .

"There " yelled Maretha pointing towards a nearby hill .

Atop of the hill dressed in heavy crimson plate armor stood boldly a Crusader . His face was covered by his helm and in his right hand he carried a large shield with a flaming red symbol on it . It was the symbol of the Scarlet Crusade .Near him stood a black steed . The crimson-red color of his armor was a testament to the blood that still ran through his veins aswell as a homage to those who fell to the Scourge defending the land . In his left hand he carried a spear to which he attached a flag with the symbol of Lordaeron on it , a brigt red " L " . Then with all his might he impaled the soil beneath him with the spear . The flag of Lordaeron waved in the howling wind , bearing with it hope to those who fought in the name of the Crusade , and announcing a swift , merciless death to the Scourge forces below .

Then he drew his sword ,launching it forward and yelling with all his powers .

" FOR LORDAERON , FOR THE CRUSADE " .

Suddenly a roaring thunder of shouts burst out . The sound was deafening .

In the moments that followed the sound of hundreds of battle cries was accompanied by the sound of the charging cavalry and that of gunshots . Hell was unleashed .

The front lines of the Scourge defense were cut down in a few minutes by the cavalry , and the remaining forces were attempting to take cover behind the barricades and abandoned houses . Archers shot volleys of flaming arrows on the retreating scourge forces setting the ghouls ablaze . The mindless fiends ran aimlessly howling in pain until their rotting flesh began to roast and they fell to the ground .

The necromancers and cultists were being aimed by the riflemen and given a swift death by the gunfire that rarely missed it's target .

Some of the Scourge forces managed to take refuge behind the barricades throwing bolts of shadow , arrows and spears at the incoming Crusaders . Horses and men alike fell to the ground , dead . The front lines of the cavalry began to fall and for a few moments the Scourge gained the upper hand .

The mounted knights pulled back and the mortar teams were brought into the fight . Shelling the Scourge forces that took cover , the mortar teams destroyed the barricades and annihilated the forces covering behind them , bits of burning shrapnel hitting the scourge forces , incinerating their flesh and causing tremendous pain . The cultists shrieked in pain and fell .

Chaos and disorientation began to take it's toll on the scourge forces , that began to run aimlessly back .

" FIGHT YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS " , yelled Marduk at the cultists that ran away in terror . Opening his tome he began to chant an incantation in the same demonic voice as before , and suddenly launched a volley of shadowbolts at the mounted crusaders that charged towards them . Eight Crusaders fell to the ground , badly injured . Then he began reading yet again from his tome , preparing another deadly attack .

Before he could finish his next spell a dagger pierced his arm and he dropped to book to the ground .

The same crusader that stood defiantly on top of the hill came charging down at him , mounted on his black steed .

Marduk raised his staff and shot a huge shadowbolt from the tip of it at the crusader .

The crusader blocked the attack with his shield , but the force of the attack was so powerful that it knocked him off his horse .

The crusader fell to the ground and quickly picked up his sword and shield . He then turned to Marduk and yelled " LIGHT GIVE ME STRENGHT " . Channeling his holy powers the Crusader set himself ablaze . Flames emanated from him , burning Marduk's rotting flesh . The necromancer desperately attempted to heal himself with an unholy spell but before he could finish it . The crusader bashed him with his shield knocking him to the ground .

Marduk reached for his staff but before he could pick it up his hand was cut by the crusader's sword . Dark blood begin to pour out of his servered hand and he yelled, his face contorted in pain . He then looked directly at the Crusader knowing full well that these were his last moments .

"Insolent creature , do you honestly believe that this will accomplish anything? What you have fought for all these years is just a dream , a vision . This land belongs to the Scourge and with every enemy we kill our armies grow even stronger while your own are decimated . Even now while you celebrate your short lived victory , our legions are amassing , destroying all in their wake ." Marduk said laughing hysterically . " What do you hope to achieve ? "

The crusader took off his helm revealing his face . He was a young man , around the age of 26 . His eyes were bright green , and filled with determination , and he had long black hair . He carried two small scars on his face , no doubt from previous battles . He looked at the injured necromancer with disgust and pity , and then replied.

" You think that I am not aware of what you just said , old man ? I do not expect you to understand my motives , for you sold your soul to the Lich King in exchange for power a long time ago . A worthless scum like you who betrayed his own people , deserved a slow gruesome death . However even if you do not deserve it , I will offer you the peace of death swiftly . Just know this , as long as we breath , and as long as our heart still beats we will never stop hunting you . No matter how many you are , no matter what you unleash against us , WE WILL DESTROY YOU FIENDS OR DIE FIGHTING FOR THIS LAND . LORDAERON BELONGS TO THE CRUSADE . " the young crusader yelled , his eyes filled with hatred and vengeance .

Marduk stared the young crusader right into his eyes and then said in a soft , low voice smiling .

"Boy , you are still young and unwise . Your ignorance will be your downfall . "

"And your arrogance proved to be yours " , the crusader said raising his sword and cutting Marduk's head .

The necromancer's head rolled onto the stone street of Andorhal's square , his beheaded body falling to the ground , spewing dark blood on the crusader's plate boots .

" Delorian " yelled an elderly crusaders that came rushing towards the scene . He looked concerned but at the same time proud . " Are you alright " .

"Yes father ", replied Delorian his mind astray and his gaze lost. The last words of the necromancer troubled him , making his heart feel uneasy . What if the old man was right ? What if their cause was a futile one after all ? Why did this happen to him , to his people ? And will this nightmare ever stop ?

Delorian closed his eye , for a brief moment thinking . Once this land was pure , holy , and he was but a child living a simple life as he always wanted .

Without a single care in the world in his home village of Duskshire . Ahh…. Duskshire , it was only a mere memory that seemed so far away from him now that it was more a dream than a reality . Yet once that he had a life there , before all of this madness , before all of this chaos .

A long time ago , when Lordaeron still existed.


End file.
